ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
Ultraman was the first Ultra who arrived on Earth in the modern, and a member of the Ultra Brothers. He also appears in Ultraman Legacy, as the first past Ultra the titular protagonist joins forces with over the course of the series. History Pre-Series Ultraman was the first Ultra that ever appeared on Earth, and has thus become the most well known. He would later be one of the founding members of the Ultra Brothers and reappear on Earth alongside them on multiple occasions. Series Ultraman's first appearance in the series was during Alien Mephilas Mephisto's invasion, in which Ultraman arrived to aid Legacy in defeating Mephilas. The two of them succeeded, with Ultraman giving Legacy some words of wisdom before leaving Earth. Ultraman would appear on a few other occasions in the series, typically alongside the other Ultra Brothers. Battle with Grand King Ultraman and the Ultra Brothers were notably present during events such as the battle against Grand King, in which they fought against the Guar's immensely powerful monster alongside Legacy himself, whilst Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame dealt with Juda himself. When Grand King ultimately proved too powerful, Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers bestowed Taro and Legacy (using his Taro duplication form) with their energy in order to defeat the powerful robot. Both gained super forms and finally managed to defeat Grand King. Baltan Invasion Ultraman and the Ultra Brothers were among the Space Garrison strike force sent to Earth during the Baltan invasion. Ultraman took out numerous foes himself before joining an assault on the Baltan flagship, in which he and a few others aided Legacy against the Baltan Emperor, Neral. Ultraman aided in weakening Neral, and held on to the Baltan resistance leader Basically whilst Legacy battled Neral one-on-one. Eventually, Legacy managed to defeat him, putting an end to the invasion. Yapool's Last Gambit When U-Killersaurus attacked, the Ultra Brothers came to his aid once more. However when the Ultimate Choju proved too much for even these decorated warriors, they fused with Legacy, granting him is Infinite Mode. With this power, Legacy managed to defeat U-Killersaurus and put a hopefully permanent end to Yapool. Battle for the Land of Light In Ultraman's final appearance in the series, he, along with the other Ultra Brothers, fought against Belial's 1 Million Monster Army alongside the rest of the Space Garrison and numerous other Land of Light residents. They later faced the colossal Beryudora, in which Ultraman and the others fused with Legacy once more to defeat the beast. After separating from his fellow Ultras, Ultraman was defeated by Arch Belial during the Dark Kaiser's rampage, and watched as Legacy defeated him in Legendary Mode. After the battle, Ultraman congratulated Legacy on how far he had come, claiming the young Ultra reminded him of himself in a way. Gaidens TBA Forms - Corrupted= Ultraman Dark Ultraman in his corrupted form, following his possession by the Shadow Creatures, and before he was freed from their control. Techniques NOTE: Ultraman retains all of his previous techniques, however now empowered by dark energies. Special *'Specium Ray': Ultraman's finisher attack, Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Ultra-Attack Ray': A spiral energy ray shot from his hands. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. After hitting the foe Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, then the foe explodes. *'Ultra-Slash': Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. **'Slash Shield': The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *'Ultra Air Catch': Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. **'Ultra Air Catch (V2)': A variant of the technique. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. *'Fluoroscope Ray': Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. **'Ultra Discernment': Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. *'Catch-Rings': Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. - }} Trivia *Ultraman is the first returning past Ultra in the series to receive a page. *As confirmed in a Live Chat roleplay, this version of Ultraman had once met the version of Ultraman Tiga created by BigD2003, which explained how Tiga recognized Legacy, as Ultraman had told Tiga about Legacy during this encounter. **As such, it is possible the team-up between Ultraman and Tiga happened during the events of Legacy's series. **This also further confirms that Big's universe is essentially the Neo Frontier Space World of the Legacy of Ultra Continuity and that the Legacy of Ultra Continuity is essentially the equivalent of the World of the Land of Light for Big's universe. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultra Brothers (Legacy Continuity) Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity